It is the intention of Boston University to develop a multidisciplinary Cancer Research Center which will include strong programs in research, service and education, and will develop an increasing involvement in non-university communities. We hope to develop strong research programs which will deal with understanding of the etiology of cancer and the basic cellular defects involved in the pathogenesis of cancer; better and earlier diagnosis of cancer; development of newer and more effective treatment of cancer; a better understanding and intent to resolve the humanistic problems which surround the patient with cancer; and development of a more effective means of communicating with the public about cancer. We plan to expand our educational activities to include allied medical professionals - such as nurses, physical therapists, nutritionists, etc.- in the specialized problems posed by cancer; to improve our educational activities for undergraduate and graduate education of physicians; and to extend new knowledge of cancer treatment to the health professionals practicing in the surrounding eastern Massachusetts communities which we serve. We shall also improve our capacity to service the needs of cancer bearing patients. This will partly involve the exploitation of new research knowledge generated both here and at other centers, but it will also involve an increasing ability to render cancer control to our clinical population and to the population serviced by our affiliated institutions. This will involve improved referral services for patients requiring specialized care, the availability of screening activities and strategies using epidemiologist-statisticians and computer data managers. To these ends, we will develop a series of Core facilities which will act to organize new functioning groups of BU faculty, recruited across departmental and existing organizational lines. In addition, we will develop a series of outreach programs to affiliated and non-affiliated community hospitals to act as vehicles of communications.